


Putt Putt at Camelot

by dandelion_wishes



Category: Hannibal (TV), King Arthur (2004)
Genre: Gen, Kid Will, Putt Putt Golf, Theme Park AU, Uncle Galahad, castle - Freeform, dragon - Freeform, first meeting AU, mentions of Arthur and Lancelot, mentions of hawk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 10:32:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10785060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelion_wishes/pseuds/dandelion_wishes
Summary: A short first meeting Au for Tristhad week.





	Putt Putt at Camelot

**Author's Note:**

> I am late for Tristhad week but I love this pair. So better late than never right? Just a little fun! No beta cause so short.

Tristan scowls looking over the counter at the fifth kid who's golf ball is stuck in the 5th hole. It's the one where there is a shallow moat with a castle. When the ball passes through a dragon comes out of the top roaring.That' what is supposed to happen but sometimes the ball go in at a peculiar angle getting stuck in the gears. It makes an awful sound of grinding gears. Only the top of the dragon's head is visible and the roaring recording plays over and over again.

It scares the little kids making them cry.The bigger kids think it's funny so they,  _accidently on purpose,_ they try to get the dragon stuck. It's a pain in the ass to fix. The entrance hole is so small that a full grown man has trouble squeezing inside to fix the blasted thing. One time Bors was stuck for thirty minutes before rescued. The man claims he has claustrophobia from the incident but Tristan thinks it's a way to make him do all the repairs.It pisses him off. He has worked here too long to be doing this bullshit.

Tristan hates working the little kid end of the entertainment complex. The original side has an indoor ring with seats for people to watch the knights fight.All around the arena, the other employees pretend they are still in medieval times. They are dressed in period costumes running food stands, blacksmith shop, spinning wool etc.

Even though on the other side of the complex, Tristan stands in the heat of the summer day, he would rather be there. The addition of the kiddie area was to entice more families to the park. On this side is a petting zoo, ponies to ride, crafts and putt putt golf. All the brainchild of Arthur's partner Lancelot.All the knights dislike woking there but are required to at least once a week.It gives the kids a chance to meet the knights is Arthur's reasoning.

Bors laughs looking at Tristan's scowl. He has ten kids and this side offers shade and sitting. Bors has no problem working over at the putt putt counter.

"It's your turn to fuck with it." He hands Tristan a small tool box with a pat on the back.

"Be careful of the water.Some toddler probably peed in it."

Tristan shoots him a bird as he walks off toward the contraption, earning more laughter from the older man.

When Tristan finally reaches the castle some kid has crawled almost inside the thing. He rolls his eyes in frustration.

"Hey, kid! Get out from there before you lose an arm or something. Why aren't your parents watching you?"

There is a pop and grind which startles Tristan as the dragon raises all the way up roaring before going back down. His eyes widening in dread to see what harm has befallen the kid inside.He steps forward just as the "kid" crawls out.

He's a youth, maybe late teens early twenties with a cluster of chestnut curls and a full beard. He wipes his dirty hands on worn out jeans. His blue eyes narrow framed by long lashes at Tristan.

"Hey, you're welcome, buddy."

He points a thumb at the castle.

"That motor needs oil and the gears need tightening. If you'll raise it a couple of inches on this end, the golf balls won't get stuck inside it."

Tristan sets the tool box down as he listens to the youth. He feels embarrassed he was so gruff. Tristan ducks his head long hair and braids partially cover his chiseled face.

"Um.. thanks. I'll let management know. Are you some kind of mechanic?"

The youth stands to the side so some players can use the hole. He watches the golf balls roll to the castle. One rolls through without a problem. He nods his head in satisfaction.

"Yeah kinda. My dad works on boat engines and car engines. So he taught me. I'm going to college for a mechanical engineering degree."

"Hmm..where do you go to school at?"

"Galahad."

"Galahad? Never heard of it."

The other man chuckles.

"My name is Galahad."

"Oh yeah. Tristan."

Tristan cocks his head to the side.  
  
"Is your name really Galahad?"

Galahad rolls his eyes and nods.

Suddenly a small boy appears with a mop of curls like Galahad's and blue eyes. He doesn't quit look at Tristan as he moves to the other man's side.

"Uncle Gal. Are you done fixing the castle 'cause I am ready to finish? My head hurts."

"Yes, Will. I am done. After we finish you want some food. I bet you forgot to eat breakfast."

The little boy blushes while he nods.Galahad stands up and takes the little boy's hand turning to leave.

Tristan steps forward to stall the youth's escape. He felt a tightening in his chest when he saw the young boy but it released when Tristan knew the child was a nephew.

"Hey! If you don't mind. Could you leave your number? So you can explain what you told me to my boss, Arthur."

Galahad laughs. "It is really Camelot isn't it?"

"Yeah, we've got almost all the knights but no Galahad."

Galahad drops the boy's hand walks up and takes a sharpie from the tool box. He writes his name and number on Tristan's forearm. Galahad looks up giving Tristan a smirk.

"Are you going to contact me by carrier pigeon?"

"How about a hawk?"

"Sounds interesting. Nice to meet you, Tristan."

Galahad waves as his nephew grab him by the hand dragging him onward. Tristan smiles picking up the tool box heading toward the counter and then onto Arthur's office.


End file.
